This invention relates to a piston ring and, more particularly, to a pressure-balanced piston ring (i.e., one that is stabilized in position by pressure).
In any application where some lateral outward movement of the cylinder (e.g., the movable sleeve thereof in a bearing compartment) can occur, the pressure load on the piston ring can vary markedly around its circumference (i.e., periphery). This is especially true of pressure-balanced piston rings, and will be shown and described later herein with reference to FIG. 1 of the drawings.
Suffice it to say that, in the art, there exists the inherent problem of imbalance of "pressure-balanced" piston rings.
My inventive piston ring obviates this problem; and, thereby, significantly advances the state-of-the-art.